Jacob's Dream
by bellabelieves
Summary: Jacob leaves Bella one night unexpectedly. She goes after him the next day to figure out what made him leave. Why doesn't she seem as freaked out as he was for his reason for leaving?


**Warning:** Explicit content.

* * *

Bella trumped through one of many misty forests of La Push. Billy had told her that Jacob was still on patrol and she was out to find him.

'_Where is he? I need him right now.'_

As she pushed herself through a thick section of bushes, she reflected on her reasons for being here. Jacob Black was her best friend, mechanic and as of recently her boyfriend. Last night, he had spent the night like most nights since they had been dating. However, when she became too aroused, Jacob fled.

Beyond the initial hurt and rejection, she had felt confusion. Although, her and Jacob had yet to have sex, they had tried practically everything else. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. That's why his running off had completely confused Bella. Since he didn't return in the morning she decided to take matters into her own hands and ask him why.

She was just breaking through the trees and crossed the bumpy single-lane road to the beach. She walked on the mutli-colored stones to just before the water's edge. She stared out at the vast ocean.

'_I don't believe for a minute that Jacob doesn't want to have sex. He is probably the horniest boy I have ever met. No, something must be bothering him and I have to talk to him about it. He is my best friend.'_

She sighed and folded her arms over her chest. Slightly, she leaned her head back to bask in the warmth of the raising sun. Her head bumped something; startled she turned around. She noticed the arms around her as she spun and soon she was face to face with a shameful looking Jacob Black.

She leaned into his embrace and warmth. He was shirtless with a pair of jean cut-offs. Bella looped her thumbs through his belt loops. She sighed again and Jacob pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I'm sorry about last night, Bells." He mumbled, rocking them softly side to side.

"What exactly happened?" She asked looking up at him; she had her chin propped on his bare chest.

He ran his fingers through her long, chocolate hair. He looked uncomfortable but not in a bad way.

"I guess I just got nervous. Don't know why." He smiled down at her; his beautiful crooked smile.

Her heart sped up. "No, tell me, Jake. What made you freak out and leave me all hot and bothered."

Jacob buried his face in her neck and breathed deeply, his breath fanning her skin deliciously. "That's right, how could I possibly have found the strength to leave when you were practically begging-"

She chuckled softly. "But you did. Now, are you going to tell me why, or am I going to have to threaten you?"

He placed a kiss to the pulse on her throat and reared back to look at her in the face. "I wanna tell you, Bells. It's just really embarrassing." He whined, pulling her hips flush against his. "Can't we just pretend it didn't happen? I'll make it up to you… Right. Now." His husky voice made her toes curl in anticipation.

Bella fought hard to keep her resolve; she did allow her body to tremble freely against his. "Right now sounds perfect. Just as soon as you tell me what made you dip last night. Or else I might not forgive you."

His nose traced up hers and down the side of her cheek. Her arms reached up and wound around his strong, bronzed neck. He whined in his throat again. She smiled up at him with round pleading eyes.

Jacob sighed and loosened his hold slightly on Bella. "Fine. But really, Bells. I'm humiliated to be admitting this. You can't tell anyone, as it is, the guys already gave me flack for it."

She grabbed his hand and lead the way to their preferred washed up tree trunk on the shore. He sat down and pulled her down onto his lap. Jacobs hands busily played with the zipper of her green overcoat. He was nervous and fidgety. She grabbed his face between her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Jake, just spill."

"You promise not to call me a monster?" He grimaced back.

She kissed his nose. "Promise."

"Well… the reason I left right before you ripped my shorts off was because I had this dream the other night and it got me nervous."

Bella looked at him confused. "What was your dream about?"

"Pretty much what we were doing last night… only when you ripped off my pants, I lost control and I shifted."

Bella smiled. "Jake, you know that wouldn't happen. And even if you did phase, I have seen you as a werewolf before. I'm not afraid of you."

He shook his head. His black hair was still short but quickly getting shaggy.

"There's more to the dream then that…"

"Oh, sorry, continue."

Jacob looked away. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." She answered firmly.

"When I phased, I kind of _attacked_ you, if you will."

"Attacked me, as in…? You tried to hurt me?"

"No… I, uh, mounted you…"

A fiery blush crept into her cheeks. Bella smiled and it took all she could to keep from laughing.

"Did I not like it?" She asked startling Jacob with her unaffected reaction.

"Well, yeah, you did. That was the scary part. I was a total animal and you were _loving_ it."

She finally laughed. Bella threw back her head and laughed. Jacob was tense beneath her.

"This really isn't funny." Jacob muttered.

"Yes, it is. Why would that scare you? If I liked it then you shouldn't have been scared to leave last night. The worst you would have done was pleasure me!" She hugged him around the neck and gave him a kiss to the lips. "You would worry about me having sadistic pleasures."

Her carefree attitude about the whole thing really cheered him up. Jacob smiled and lifted Bella off of him, only to resituate her so she was straddling his thighs.

"Well, you _are_ pretty sadistic. You do have a werewolf boyfriend."

She smirked and settled herself more comfortably over his bulging package. "I like it that way. Afterall, there are also lots of pleasurable perks to the supernatural." To make her point more clear she ground her hips down on his.

Jacob smiled. "So, you interested in continuing where we left off last time?"

Bella nodded and leaned down to capture his full lips. He whimpered into her mouth and threaded his hands up and under the many layers covering her torso. She snaked her hands into his short, unruly locks and pulled.

Jacob broke away and kissed her neck; stopping to bite and suck when she rolled her hips against his. His erection was already painfully large inside his jean shorts.

"You want to do this here?" Jacob asked trailing his tongue over her collarbone.

Bella gasped and continued to rock into his hips while her hands guided his head. "Yes, and if you leave me again, I swear I'll cut off your-"

"Deal."

Jacobs large, calloused hands peeled off her overcoat and then her blue long sleeved shirt. She remained in her black bra as her own hands pawed at the zipper of Jacob's shorts. He sighed when she released him from the uncomfortable pressure. He wrapped one arm around her and held her as he stood up to remove his shorts with his other hand.

Immediately, Bella reached out of his naked and erect member. He groaned and quickly sat back down, bringing her as close to him as he could. Jacobs hot mouth closed over hers and she slipped her tongue out. He opened his mouth and grazed his tongue with hers, exciting the fire building in her.

Bella began to unbutton her jean pants as Jacob thoroughly kissed her. Finally, she pulled the zipper down and Jacobs large hands steadied her as she slid off his lap to pull them off. He growled at the sight of her in only her underwear.

His warm hands slid down her thighs and then back up to cup her butt, he pulled her ruthlessly down into his lap again. Bella gasped loudly when her wet panties came in a closer contact with his throbbing erection. Jacob unclipped her bra and tossed it somewhere over his head.

She sat in his lap almost fully naked to him and he couldn't help the animalistic growl that escaped him as he grabbed a nipple between his teeth. Bella's moan was more than encouragement to him. His hands kneaded her breasts.

Bella reached between them and lightly touched his erection. He bit down hard on her breast and groaned. She sighed in pleasure as well. Her hands sped up, tracing and tugging at his sensitive member. Her other hand cupped and pulled at his balls. Jacobs breathing was becoming erotic, feeding into her pleasure and making her breathing hitch as well.

"Bella, that feels so good." He moaned into her breasts.

She struggled to get a breath in. "Jake, I need you, now."

He stood them up again and grabbed her underwear, he pulled them slowly, torturously down her soft legs. On his way up he kissed and licked at her skin. Her hands couldn't do more than hold onto his head for support.

A strong, warm hand was pulling her legs apart, she complied and spread them for him. She was quivering as she felt his breath touch the sensitive bundle of nerves of her clit. His warm, long tongue lapped out.

"Jake!" She yelled and tried to push her hips further onto his face.

His hands gripped her butt, holding her firmly against him as his tongue and lips prepared her. She gasped and moaned. Her legs shook and she twisted fitfully in his iron hold.

_Hot. _She was so _hot._

"Jake, Jake… Jake!" She yelled feeling the overwhelming and satisfying feeling of her orgasm take over.

She would have collapsed if he hadn't caught her and settled her back onto his lap. She wrapped her arms lazily around his neck. He groaned into her neck and suddenly moved her hips up and then sharply down. His erection impaled her still quivering and swollen clit. She screamed out in ecstasy.

"Bells, you feel so good." Jacob ground out; he tried to keep still while she adjusted.

Her clammy forehead rested on his. "Good, yes. Please, Jake, keep going. _Move._"

Jacob's hands at her hips lifted her effortlessly and slammed her back down, they both cried out. Soon, she picked up the pace and helped move with him.

"More, please more. Jake, faster." She whispered, her head falling back.

He bit down on her exposed neck and groaned as he hurried their tempo. He could feel her walls twitch around him, they were pulling his erection further into her. His balls tightened but he didn't want to cum first.

Jacob used one hand to tweak her spasming nerves. She exploded immediately. His name fell brokenly from her parted lips. The rush of her orgasm coating him set him off and he spilled himself into her.

"Bella!"

He slid backwards off the tree trunk onto his back, Bella followed him. Jacob like the feeling of being inside her still so he didn't move her off. She sighed and kissed his chest and then mouth.

"That was amazing. I can't believe you walked out on that last night." Bella muttered against his lips.

He smirked and bit her bottom lip playfully. "If I knew you liked it animal style, I wouldn't have left in such a hurry."

Bella pulled back and had an unreadable expression on her face. "You know, Jake, I think we should try it."

"Try what?"

She smiled. "Try your dream."


End file.
